Ce jour est arrivé
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Lorsque Patrick Jane découvre l'identité de John le rouge, vient le moment pour lui de réaliser sa vengeance. Ce qu implique de fuir, et de faire ses adieux à Teresa Lisbon... Point de vue alterné entre Jane et Teresa


_CE JOUR EST ARRIVE._

Elle a peur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. A son visage, à sa façon de se tenir. Elle est en train de se rendre compte que tout va se terminer aujourd'hui. Dans quelques heures, je repartirai comme j'étais arrivé, il y a huit ans, en n'ayant jamais dévié de ma route. De mon but. Elle l'a toujours su, tout comme moi. Si je suis là c'est pour tuer John le rouge. Et rien ne pourra me faire dévier de ma route. Mème si je dois partir et ne plus jamais la revoir, si je dois tout quitter, quitter ce que nous avons mis huit ans à construire. Elle sait autant que moi que je n'ai construit tout ça que dans un seul but et que je partirai une fois ce but atteint. Pourtant, au cours de ces huit années, je ne suis pas resté que pour celà. Je suis aussi resté pour elle. Mais il en est ainsi, ce soir je partirai et elle le sait. Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne m'ait fait est d'avoir accepté celà. Téresa est une femme vraiment courageuse. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle a peur... Pour moi. Je lui promets de tout faire pour réussir et rester en vie, je lui dois bien ça.

_Téresa, vous saviez que ce jour allait arriver... Et c'est aujourd'hui. Je vous en pris, faites moi confiance. _

Elle ne m'a jamais entièrement fait confiance, mais aujourd'hui elle le peut et elle le sait. Elle m'offre cette confiance. Ultime cadeau. Elle me regarde, puis me donne son arme. Elle n'en a plus besoin. Elle n'est plus flic, à cause de moi. Je l'ai entrainé dans mon enfer et ce soir je vais tuer cet enfer et partir.

Il est devant moi, plus déterminé que jamais. Il touche à son but. Son seul but. Je sais qu'il va partir, il va tuer John le rouge et partir. Définitivement. Tout s'arrète aujourd'hui. Il repartira et laissera dérrière lui tout détruit. Ce jour est aujourd'hui... Oui, il a raison, j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Dès le premier jour où il est entré dans mon bureau en me disant qu'il tuerait John le rouge. Je l'avais pris pour un vagabond perdu, brisé et qui disait vraiment n'importe quoi, mais il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi honnète que ce jour là. Il n'a jamais dévié de son but. Je voulais l'en empécher mais j'ai compris qu'il méritait de réussir; sa détermination est courageuse. Admirable. Je veux qu'il réussisse. Alors oui, aujourd'hui je lui fait confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner cette arme mais je la lui donne. Je serais arrétée bientot, mais avant, je veux qu'il réussisse. Il s'en va. Je devrais l'en empécher, que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais je ne le fais pas. Nos huit années de collaboration et d'amitié s'achève aujourd'hui, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Je l'ai redouté, ce jour est arrivé comme nous l'avions voulu.

Voilà. C'est fini. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai mis fin à dix ans de recherche, à dix ans de vie ou rien d'autre ne comptait sauf ca. Je tremble comme j'ai tremblé le jour où j'ai ouvert cette porte pour trouver devant l'horreur elle mème. Je tremble si fort que je sais à peine où je vais, je n'ai vécu que pour ma vengeance et aujourd'hui qu'elle est réalisée je ne sais plus ce qu'il me reste. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil... Par réflexe je prends mon téléphone, je compose le numéro de Lisbon. Comme je l'ai fait pendant huit ans. Tout les jours. Et aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois. Je tremble encore et ma voix est saccadée, rapide. Au moment où je raccrocherai, elle ne fera plus partie de ma vie mais de mon passé. Elle aussi. Tout comme mon métier de consultant, tout comme mes amis et mon habitation de fortune dans le grenier du CBI qui d'ailleurs n'existe plus.

_Lisbon... C'est terminé. C'était pour vous dire que... Je vais bien... Et... Vous allez me manquer..._

c'était la boite vocale. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a donc été arrété. Mais je sais qu'elle s'en sortira. Je suis désolé... Pour tout... Je l'ai entrainé dans mon enfer mais désormais tout est terminé.

Je jette le téléphone. En tremblant. Tout s'est arrété. Il ne reste absolument plus rien de mon ancienne vie. C'est brutal. Toute celà a duré dix ans et d'un coup... Tout s'arrète... Je court devant moi, je ne suis plus dans la police, il n'y a plus Lisbon pour m'aider... Il faut que je parte, que je m'enfuie, droit devant moi et sans plus regarder dérrière. Elle va me manquer...

J'ai attendu un coup de fil. Un ultime coup de fil. Le dernier. Qui mettra fin à tout ce qui a pu exister pendant dix ans. Je veux qu'il réussisse. J'ai peur pour lui, je ne veux pas que ça finisse par sa mort. Je lui fais confiance cette fois ci mais j'aurais voulu ètre avec lui à cet instant, l'aider, le protéger et puis lui dire au revoir. Mais c'est peut-ètre mieux comme ça.

Il appelle. L'agent du FBI me demande de ne pas lui répondre. Je laisse sonner. Mais je sais. Je sais qu'il a réussi, que tout celà n'aurait pas été vain. Alors comme ça, il l'a fait. Il est allé au bout et il s'en va. Le téléphone cesse de sonner et ne resonnera jamais avec lui au bout du fil. Tout est fini, tout s'arrète aujourd'hui. Ce jour est donc bel et bien arrivé. Il repart comme il était venu. A la différence que quand il est arrivé je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne dans mon existence, alors qu'aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en reparte... Car il va me manquer. C'est si brutal, comment un événement qu'on attend pendant tant d'années, dont on sait depuis le début que ça se produira, peut nous paraitre si brutal... ça en est presque assomant, on ne vis qu'autour de quelque chose pendant des années et d'un coup ça s'arrète. Il s'en va... Comme un vagabond qu'il redevient comme si ces dix années n'avaient pas existé. Il me manquera...


End file.
